kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elize
Elize is a member of the leauge of abstraction's special operations unit, and fills the role of assassin. Origins Her parents died from the plauge when she was 16 and her brother 5 (who suffered from "the fever") and left her with no inheratance. Rather than suffer a life of prostitution, she began to steal and hunt. she could barly get enough food to feed her brother, she would often go hungry for weeks untill she got lucky and found a rabbit or gold peice. One day while she was foraging, she happend across one of the Ancient's shrines. The shrine was dedicated to the goddess of death, and within it she found an ornate dagger, it was far more powerfull than the one she was using at the time so she took it. On the way out she encounterd a snake, she killed it and disected it, she learned how the fangs were desighend and modified her dagger so it would deliver poison just as the fang did. the Crusades Word was spreading that the kingdom of Ancharock would wage a crusade against the kingdom of Levian, her home was close to the bloody forest wear the battles would be most intense, she and her brother would need to find a safer place yet she did not have the money to do so. That was when she herd about Lord Saffron who would be the first general to arrive. She then realized her only option. After stealing parchment quill and ink, she penned a letter to the lord of her land, claiming that if he were to pay the man in the black cloak 400 peices of gold she would kill lord Saffron thus slowing the invasion. the man was going to be her brother, and she would be the assassin. she journeyed to the home of saffron, and lost her virginity and made her first kill on the same night. She returned home and was able to use her money to get her and her brother away from Levian. as the black widow 4 years later she was known as "the black widow" she was the best assassin known in that world. considred for a long time to be the ultimate trump card, she was often hired to hunt down politicl enemies of her clients, and was often asked to kill those who had been accused of sorcery. after making 10 kills she finaly had enough money for her and her brother to leave a comftroble life. Then the heartless came. Her brother whome she had worked so hard to protect and care for was turned into a heartless in the invasion. Enveloped by rage and greif she struck down the heartless but it did not sate her. Joining the Leauge She joined the leauge offering her services free charge hoping that there work would help bring her brother back. She continues to kill hoping that by doing so everything will return to the way it was. combat capabilities She Relies on both the element of suprise, and her extensive knoledge of anatomy to kill her enemies with a single strike from her dagger. her dagger has short range but is capable of injecting enemies with poison, via a syringe built into the hilt. if she is spoted before hand she will pull out her Kodachi (a japanees weapon that is considerd to short to be a short sword and too long to be a dagger) to fend them off, her weapons do small amounts of damgae however she makes up for this with an impressive critical hit ratio and incredible critical hit bonus. her experiance hunting mages left her highly resistant to magic and compleatly immune to sound magic. Abilities mortal draw Elize never has her weapon out if shes not using it. the first attack with her dagger is a garunteed criticle hit. however the disadvantage is that when she dosenot have her weapon drawn her stats fall dramaticly. Insight Doubles the chance of scoring a criticl hit. Toxic Blade Doubles the damage done by a criticl hit and gives a 45% chance of enflicting a random status affliction. Dance of Death allows her to preform unlimited ground combo's and end her combo with a finisher at any time However this drains her MP. is inhibited untill mortal draw is preformed. the strength of her attacks decreases with each attack in the combo. Rush increases her speed, combo speed, and enhances jumping and gliding abilites as well, however is inhibited untill mortal draw is preformed. Limit break During the moment of Silence all noise ceases and all movement slows, the world becomes black and white, as everyone hits the floor. personality She dose not trust anyone. She never speaks or makes noice in combat, she only talks to other members of the leauge and only when it is absolutly nessessary. She can adopt any persona nessesary, frequently seducing her targets in order to take them out. She takes advantage of weapon summouning technology to take down her enemies after she has been inspected and prooven to be unarmed. She does, however, share a camaraderie with Vector Gray, whose sister suffered a fate similar to her brother's. She was too poor to use it on her home but she is actually quite brilliant, able to quickly learn things of many different topics, using this knoledge she was able to Rapidly adapt to the modern world. the sorrow she has endured has forged her patience into a force to be reckond with. Appearance She tries to conseal her appearance as much as possible, wearing a hood and cloth over her face. she is rather short but very strong and agile, she wears a dark cloack to conseal her weapons. Quotes "Mother and father they're... they're gone, they've gone away and they're not coming back," trying to explain to her brother what happend to theire parrents. "You disgust me" said as she made her first kill "Am I in... Heaven?" observing a lamp pole in traverse town "It matters not how many nor what they are theese fittingly titled heartless shall pay!" when learning about heartless. "Calm,Yourself Vector!" said while restraining Vector from inadvertently causing another fight with Revoidon. Category:The League of Abstraction Category:POS-1732